


I can't lose you

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sara is going back to Starling after her mission with Rip and the team to end Vandal Savage.Her father told her that Laurel is dead and as Dark is already out of this world so she can kill him, she needs to find the only one who will bring her comfort Nyssa. She will not loose Nyssa too just because her beloved asked her to live her life unburdened by all past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lose you

Sara was lying on one of the training mat in the arrow cave. Laurel was dead, her murder was gone, and she had nothing to do with all the feelings built up inside. Quentin was giving her space like she asked.

“Is there anything I can do Sara?” Felicity asked sitting in her usual seat by the computers.

“No.” Sara’s voice was monotone.

“I found a list of rapists who had to be released due to lack of evidence or had light sentencing. There’s ten in Star City right now. Wanna go beat them up? I have all of their addresses.” Felicity hope it could bring some light to Sara, like it use to but it didn’t. She didn’t even look up.

“No thanks, Ollie can do that.”

“Oliver doesn’t search for them.” Felicity knew she had to tell the truth. She thought it was weird that Oliver didn’t try to find criminals who had slipped through the system. Laurel use to beat the hell out of them until they would rather go to the police and confess than deal with her.

“Then tell Dig or Thea.” Sara was just staring at the empty case. “Felicity can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Felicity moved over to lie down next to Sara on the mat.

“If someone told you to do something, because you love them, do you have to do it?”

“I don’t know, it’s up to you. Why?”

“Nyssa told me to leave her in the cell, to leave her and leave Nanada Parbat, all of it behind and live a life unburdened by my past. If I truly loved her.”

“That sounds pretty intense. So you listened.”

“Sort of.”

“She’s not in a cell anymore, at least I don’t think she is. She was at the funeral. Your dad called her.”

“That was nice of him.”

“Yeah I think it was mostly because he wanted to use the Lazarus Pit. He didn’t take well to it being destroyed. Your Mom didn’t either, I mean she took it pretty well but she also figured it was only temporary.”

“If the pit wasn’t destroyed and I still wouldn’t use it.”

“We could get a hold of Constantine again.”

“It doesn’t solve everything. She’d have the constant feeling of the blood lust. Nothing will stop that unless she kills Dhark which she can’t now. Plus the nightmares are insane. It’ll be better to just let them rest.”

“You ever wish Laurel listened to Nyssa?”

“Sometimes. But everyone wishes sometimes that they were dead.”

“No sweetie. No they don’t.”  Felicity looked at her and then moved to brush hair out of Sara’s face. “I can track her down. I can get Nyssa here. Whatever I can do I will.”

“I’ll call her myself.” Sara sighed. “Do you think she’ll be mad? That I didn’t listen.”

“I think she knows how much you don’t listen and knew that asking you that was a long shot, but a chance never the less for her to try and grant you happiness.” Felicity looked over to Sara.

“I can’t stay here.”

“Sara.”

“I can’t. My dad doesn’t need me, I can’t be here anymore Felicity. This.” She gestured around the cave. “I was never meant for this. You guys know what you’re doing, you have a line and you don’t cross it. I’ve never been good at not crossing lines. I don’t think I ever stayed on one side of the line.”

“Sara you are apart of the team.”

“No I’m not. I’ve never been. I still think that Oliver should have just killed Slade, I think he should have made sure he was dead on the ship but whatever. I think there are too many people wandering around that Oliver won’t kill. If he had just killed Darhk the second you guys removed his magic, then you wouldn’t have had to make the choice to sacrifice a city. If Oliver had the fucking guts to he would have ripped his head off the second he had his son back. But no. Oliver let him live and now Laurel is dead. So no Felicity I’m not apart of the team. I think that the only way to end true monsters is to kill them and that someone has been deluding themselves by thinking otherwise. Oliver was a killer, he had to be on the island, I tortured people, Oliver included.” Sara sat up. “Oliver has just fooled himself into thinking that he’s off it. But he’s not. He was right. We both died there, now we’re just ghosts.”

“So what does that mean for Nyssa? If you died on that island then what is she?”

“An angel.”

“An angel who kills people?”

“An angel who **protects** people.” Sara stood up this time, grabbed her coat and started to leave. “Just keep an eye on my Dad for me okay, keep him as safe as you can.”

“Sara you need to stay.”

“There is nothing here for me anymore. Just reminders of how I’m a ghost.”

* * *

 

Sara stood in front of an old League safe house just outside Gotham.

She knew Nyssa was here.

All Sara had to do was knock on the door.

Just knock on the door.

Any day now.

“<State your business!>” A loud voice from behind spoke as Sara felt the knife her throat and saw the archers out of the corner of her eyes.

“<I’m here to see Nyssa.>”

“<Is she expecting you?>”

“<Nope.>”

“<Then why shouldn’t I slit your neck.>”

“<She is Ta-er al-Safar.>” A female voice spoke this time and Sara grinned.

“I’m glad you’re still alive Talibah. Who’s he?”

“No one important.”

“Fantastic.” Sara grabbed the arm still holding the knife to her throat and she broke it before forcing the knife into his own neck. “I don’t like being held at knife point.” She watched him drop to the ground. “Nyssa home?”

“She was under the impression that you were staying away from anything remotely related to us.” Talibah seemed to be eyeing Sara, it was a new thing that was honestly throwing Sara off.

“Well she was wrong.” Sara shrugged. “Listen I learned about Laurel and I just need to see Nyssa okay.” When Talibah didn’t moved Sara snapped. “Just let me in to see her Mesi!”

“It’s alright.” Sara looked at the new voice, the one she heard in her dreams countless of times. “Come in.” She held the door open for Sara. The second Sara was in Nyssa shut the door again. “What are you doing here?”

“I came back and heard about Laurel and I just, I just want you back in my life.” Sara just leaned into Nyssa. “Don’ t make me lose you too.” Nyssa just held Sara tight in her arms.

“You’ll never going to lose me.” Nyssa spoke to Sara and they both knew that it had no holdings in reality, it was a promise that could never be kept but the way Nyssa said it, Sara believed her, she believed that nothing would be able to tear Nyssa from her.

They stayed in each other arms, just standing there for nearly a half hour when Sara broke the silence. “You’re not mad at me for not listening right?”


End file.
